Monstruo
by Boogieman13
Summary: Me paro en el centro de todo el caos, los gemidos lastimeros llegan hasta mis oídos; el olor infecto baila por el aire hasta acoplarse de manera definitiva en mi nariz. Cierro los ojos y desenfundo la katana que Takeshi me dio cuando estábamos solos.


_Monstruo_

-Vamos a hacerlo, Saeko-san. Sobreviviremos.

Las palabras de Komuro-kun están enfundadas en valor, todos somos conscientes de que él daría la vida por cualquiera de nosotros. Esa es una de las cualidades que más admiro de él, la capacidad de preocuparse por los demás. La humanidad. Yo no poseo esa chispa, yo misma no soy capaz de anteponer mi vida a la de cualquier otro ser humano, no importa quién sea.

Yo estoy muerta por dentro.

Lo único que he anhelado siempre, desde pequeña, es encontrar la manera de saciar la sed de violencia y sangre que habita en mí desde que nací. Resulta irónico que la haya encontrado en mitad del fin del mundo.

Sólo una katana, nada más en mis manos. Suficiente para acabar con un puñado de aquellos sacos de huesos putrefactos. Takeshi va a responsabilizarse de todo, no voy a tener que asumir ninguno de mis actos. Por fin voy a poder soltar al monstruo y dejarlo libre.

Me paro en el centro de todo el caos, los gemidos lastimeros llegan hasta mis oídos; el olor infecto baila por el aire hasta acoplarse de manera definitiva en mi nariz. Cierro los ojos y desenfundo la katana que Takeshi me dio cuando estábamos solos. Dejo fluir al monstruo, lo libero de sus cadenas y siento a Komuro-kun a mi espalda, apoyándome en silencio, no queriendo delatarme frente a nuestros compañeros. Sonrío de medio lado y me preparo para la cacería. Mis piernas avanzan solas, los brazos preparados y la katana en alto. Mi respiración es tranquila, pausada y sin problemas.

Entonces dejo caer el filo sobre el cuello de algún alma en pena y rebano la cabeza desdichada. La verdad es que no me importa si es desgraciado, para mí sólo es un maniquí más que debo destrozar. No son personas, no lo han sido nunca, sólo peones, sacos que mi cabeza me grita que rompa. El pescuezo rebanado de uno de ellos escupe sangre negruzca que mancha mi cara y mis ropas, me excito. El placer de cortar, rebanar, golpear y machacar inunda mis sentidos. Pateo un cuerpo que está demasiado cerca de Takagi, que sólo grita y se acurruca sobre sí misma en un intento de esconderse de la realidad. Rio quedamente y atravieso la nuca del desgraciado como si fuera de mantequilla.

Son muchos, sí; pero así es más divertido.

Escucho los disparos de las armas de Hirano muy lejos, a pesar de estar cerca. Observo tranquilamente a Miyamoto, que utiliza un rifle como bayesta; es divertido ver cómo suda y cómo se preocupa por mantener su humanidad intacta. De pronto, Takeshi aparece a mi lado y me grita que avancemos. De todos, él es el único que puede comprenderme. Asiento sin decir nada y me abalanzo de nuevo contra la masa uniforme y quejumbrosa que está empezando a rodearnos.

Una mujer a mi derecha, la golpeo con la empuñadura de la katana y piso su cabeza hasta que la sangre estalla contra mis botas; niños frente a mí, alzo la hoja y la descargo contra sus cabezas, seis de un golpe; varios hombres se acercan, corro hacia ellos y despejo la zona con mis piernas, intentan cogerme, morderme, y yo les respondo con el acero de la espada larga y fina. Sonrío más y noto como mis bragas se mojan, es demasiado excitante.

Es un mundo perfecto, a veces pienso que está creado sólo para mí.

Continuamos avanzando, yo sigo ensimismada, excitada por toda la sangre, la muerte y la destrucción que me rodea y que yo misma he creado. Rio fuerte, soy un monstruo y no me importa. Me da igual, porque Takeshi me ha dado permiso para serlo, él se hará cargo de todo. Sigo atacando, avanzo y rebano todos los cuerpos podridos que se atreven a acercarse, y noto mis bragas cada vez más mojadas, mis pezones cada vez más erectos. No importa si vienen de frente, por la espalda o por los lados, tengo todos los sentidos alerta y nada puede escapar de mi hoja brillante de acero.

Y entonces, una mano coge la mía, que está agarrotada, manchada de sangre y aferrada sin piedad al mango de la katana. Miro atrás, dispuesta a asestar un golpe al engendro que se ha atrevido a tocarme, y abro mucho los ojos. Takeshi está sujetando mi mano y mirando directamente a mis ojos, noto en su mirada que trata de devolverme a la realidad. Funciona, su masculinidad y sus ojos sinceros encarcelan de nuevo al monstruo y rescatan a Saeko Busujima del pozo oscuro en el que estaba metida. Agacho la mirada, me sonrojo y aferro mi mano a la suya suavemente.

-Gracias –le susurro.

-Shizuka-sensei ha encontrado una ruta de escape –me contesta y yo agradezco que no mencione nada de lo ocurrido.

Después de todo, los monstruos necesitan a su carcelero.

* * *

**¿Muerte o ciber-flores?**

¿Qué hay? Me presento, soy Boogie y soy nueva en este fandom. Quería empezar con un pequeño shot que escribí ayer después de terminar esta serie tan genial. ¿Ha ido muy mal? Espero que no, la verdad es que le he dado muchas vueltas a este escrito y creo que ha quedado bastante bien.

¿Vosotros qué opináis? :3

¡Por cierto! Me gustaría que dejaráis un review si habéis leído hasta aquí. Porque, como digo siempre, vuestros reviews son la fuente de mi inspiración, **¡no quiero secarme tan pronto! **D:

Hasta aquí,

**B**_oogie._


End file.
